18 Confession
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: Exactly what the title said. Still in progress. Fanboy/Duke


Confession

"I'm so nervous," Fanboy whispered to his boyfriend, Duke. The two were standing at the entrance of the school.

"…About what, man?" Duke asked. He was holding Fanboy's hand, and his grip was getting tighter.

"About what people will think of us..." Fanboy explained, glancing at Duke with a worried expression on his masked face. "Aren't you?"

Duke smiled at him. "Man, that coming from you is pretty funny to hear! I mean, you're the guy who dresses up like a super hero everyday! Why should we care about what people think of us? Our friends will understand! We just became a couple! What's the big deal?"

"Just? Duke, I don't want to make it sound like we're freaks but, were both boys. I don't think this is a "just" relationship!" Fanboy whispered. He hung his head. "I know, I'm teased all the time anyways, but I'd rather be teased for being weird than for being gay."

Duke gazed sympathetically at his lover. He knew Fanboy was very self-conscious about his sexuality and their relationship, but their friends had to know. Fanboy and Duke had been dating for seven months in secret. They did a very good job of hiding it. There were no signs of P.D.A. and they showed their affection to each other in secrecy.

Duke leaned into Fanboy's ear and whispered, "Don't worry. If anyone even thinks about making fun of you, I'll knock them flat, and oh man, they would never bother you again."

Fanboy smiled at him and blushed, nodding slowly. "O-Okay," he muttered.

The taller male gave Fanboy a quick kiss to the cheek, which caused him to draw back slightly, and they walked inside the school entrance doors, still holding hands tightly. At first, nobody actually noticed the boys holding hands, because they were in their own little circles. Fanboy's heart pounded and Duke noticed the color beginning to fade away from his boyfriend's face.

He stopped and put an arm around Fanboy's shoulder. "Are you alright, Fan?" Now, a couple of children started to notice. They stared at the two boys and began to whisper among themselves, a few even pointing.

"I-I'm fine!" Fanboy gasped, rubbing his forehead. "I-I'm just r-really freaked out!"

Duke nodded in understanding. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Lupe and Yo walking towards them, their eyes wide. He grinned and waved at them. "Hey man! What's up?" He called out cheerfully. Yo and Lupe smiled, waved, and walked on.

Fanboy let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, they didn't notice anything."

Duke shrugged. "The whole point of this was to get people to notice, Fan. I figured if we let it out now-"

"So what are you going to do?" Fanboy asked a bit put-off. "Are you gonna put on a show and kiss me in class?"

Duke smirked suggestively. "I could do a lot more…" He whispered, his arm sliding down Fanboy's backside. Fanboy stiffened and pulled out of Duke's grip. He almost grinned, but sustained an annoyed face.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Fanboy asked rather haughtily. When Duke only smiled, he huffed and started to stomp down the hall. "I'm looking for Chum Chum," He muttered, and then felt his cape being yanked backwards, along with him.

"Gah! DUKE! Wha-MMPH?" Duke had captured him in a kiss, lip-lock, with everyone to see. Fanboy's face burned, and he saw that Duke's eyes were closed, as if he were enjoying the sensation. Fanboy struggled to pull away as Duke's arms wrapped around his waist and pressed their bodies together. Fanboy placed his hands upon Duke's chest and finally managed to push him away after seven seconds. The blonde panted slightly and he smirked, noticing the trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Fanboy noticed it too, and he licked his lips in embarrassment. "Did you like it?" Duke asked, once again wrapping his arms around Fanboy's waist.

Fanboy bit his lip. "I-I did. But," He looked at the kids in the hallway, who were staring at the couple, mouths agape, eyes wide, texting their friends about what just happened. Fanboy glared at Duke. "Did you really have to do that in front of EVERYONE?"

Duke laughed. "Just be glad I didn't take off your mask, and then kiss you." Fanboy glared at him and Duke laughed again. "Not funny," He mumbled and he began to walk away.

Duke could see that he pushed Fanboy over the edge. "Hey, wait up man!" He sprinted after Fanboy, leaving the crowd of bewildered, gossiping kids. He quickly caught up to the super-fan and placed a hand on his scrawny shoulder. "Hey, Fanboy, I'm sorry about what I did. I should've been more considerate of your feelings." Fanboy glanced at Duke. "I just wanted to let everyone know. That was only a crowd of kids, but it's a start."

Fanboy sighed and gave Duke a small smile. "I know that that's our goal. But…I'm just so scared."

Duke gave his shoulder a little squeeze of affection. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I won't kiss you if you don't want me to."

Fanboy grinned, "FINALLY!" He pretended to cheer.

"Remember, I'll protect you if anyone hurts you."

Fanboy giggled. "It should be the opposite way around," He said, gesturing towards his costume. Duke laughed and pulled Fanboy into a hug, holding his head against his chest. "Yeah, sure: as soon as you grow taller than me." Fanboy gave him a fake disgusted look and playfully swatted at his chest.

Duke chuckled and put his hand around Fanboy's waist, and the two began walking towards their classroom. Duke honestly didn't mind when his friends stared at him, their mouths agape. Fanboy, on the other hand, put his hands over his masked face as they walked by Yo and Lupe. "Hey guys…?" Lupe asked hesitantly.

Duke turned right around, much to Fanboy's dismay. "Yeah?"

Yo stared into Fanboy's eyes and he shifted his body uncomfortably as her eyes bored into his, searching for hidden answers. "Are you two like… a thing?" Here we go.

"W-What makes you think that?" Fanboy asked, letting out a nervous laugh. He noticed that Duke's grip on his waist grew tighter.

Yo put her hands on her hips, "Well duh! Because he's all over you!" she said to Fanboy, jabbing a thumb at Duke, who pretended to be offended. "Aren't you like that with Chum Chum?" Duke asked.

Yo blushed and giggled. "I'm a girl, and he's a boy. It's natural! It's not like he's a girl, or I'm a boy! It isn't strange then!"

Duke noticed Fanboy bristle. "Natural? Strange?"

"Well of course! It's natural for a boy and girl to be together, but it's not for a boy and boy to be together." Duke watched in worry as Fanboy's face began to burn, his fists clenching in anger and embarrassment. Yo noticed it too, and he continued.

"Besides, isn't it like a sin? Do you think you're going to hell Fan—""WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Fanboy interrupted, his voice echoing down the hallways. Duke jumped in surprise at Fanboy's outburst.

"Lupe, Yo. Can you guys go?" Duke asked. Yo nodded and skipped away with Lupe at her side, but not before yelling, "Alright, have fun with your girlfriend, Duke!" Fanboy's jaw went slack and he raised his fist in the air, but let it drop as she rounded a corner. They were alone again.

"Aw man… I'm sorry Fan…" Duke murmured. He was really offended at what Yo said, but Fanboy looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry!" he whimpered, covering his face with his gloved hands. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled. I-I was just so mad…" Tears began to leak out of his eyes. Duke watched sadly. He had only seen Fanboy cry twice: on a roller coaster and at Chum Chum's birthday party when he had forgotten a present. He looked so pitiful.

Duke hugged him tightly, and led him to a secluded area of the school: the dark side of the school, where Janitor Poopatine had yet to change the fluorescent bulbs.

"Dude, it's okay, man. It's not your fault—hey! Look at me!" Duke brought a hand to Fanboy's chin and tilted his head to face him. "I'm sorry," Fanboy whispered, tears still running down his face.

Duke stared at him sorrowfully and pressed his face against the other boy's. "No, no. I should be sorry, man. I pushed it didn't I?" Fanboy gave Duke a small smile, but even he could tell that there was still a lot of pain.

"It's okay—you're okay, I-I mean I…" He sighed, "It's just what she said, calling us weird, unnatural," he bit his lip as fresh salty tears streamed from his eyes, "t-that I would go to Hell…It just really hurts, Duke!" Duke pulled the smaller boy into a hug, resting his chin over Fanboy's head.

"Shhhh…" he murmured soothingly. "I would never think that we are weird, or unnatural. But Fanboy, we are pretty… unique. We're just different, man. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know," Fanboy whispered, pulling back a moment to smile at Duke. "T-Thank you." The blonde smiled back, using his thumb to wipe away his boyfriend's tears. "Don't be sad, bro."

"I-I feel better," Fanboy replied, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Y-You always make me feel good."

"Oh do I?" Duke smirked, gently pushing Fanboy onto the floor. "How do I make you feel good?"

Fanboy gazed up at him, almost in a trance when Duke pushed his lips against his own. It was a rather heated kiss, and Fanboy grew a little nervous when Duke's hand found its way to his hip. Fanboy squirmed a bit when Duke slipped his tongue into Fanboy's mouth, swirling around the other boy's.

It didn't last long.

* * *

yes, this will have a part two. Please review!


End file.
